


Drunken Confessions

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Jace Wayland, Drunk Simon Lewis, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I have, I have to tell you something", Jace slurred loudly making Simon giggle again.“But you have to promise me to not say anything to Simon, he can’t knoooow" said Jace.“Okay I promise" laughed Simon, definitely too drunk to realize Jace was talking about him.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me for jimon + simon as a *everything is funny* drunk and jace as *i’m telling all my secrets drunk* so here it is.
> 
> I wrote in in about one hour so...
> 
> I hope you like it :)

The Hunter’s moon was packed. More than it usually was since tonight was their Christmas party. Shadowhunters were not big on holidays but a lot of Downworlders, especially vampires and werewolves since they had been mundanes before being Downworlders, liked to celebrate the holidays. That’s how Jace ended up drunk, sitting next to Simon in a booth at the Hunter’s moon. Jace couldn't care less about Christmas or any other mundane holidays but he had trouble saying no to Simon.   
Simon who was giggling every time someone opened their mouth. Jace leaned in to talk directly in Simon’s ear.

“I have, I have to tell you something", Jace slurred loudly making Simon giggle again.

“But you have to promise me to not say anything to Simon, he can’t knoooow" said Jace.

“Okay I promise" laughed Simon, definitely too drunk to realize Jace was talking about him.

“He is really pretty. He has the prettiest eyes and he’s really smart and and did I tell you how pretty he is?”

Simon giggled and dropped his head on Jace’s shoulder.

“He’s not just pretty, he’s so smart and I could listen to him talk for hours without getting bored. I tell him he annoys me but, but it’s a lie"

Simon looked at Jace trying to be serious but he failed and started laughing again.

“I am serious, stop laughing at me", slurred Jace, “I think I love him.”

“He is really lucky", answered Simon laughing again.

*

Simon woke up with the worst headache of his life. Before last night he didn’t knew vampires could get drunk. He sat slowly taking a few minutes before being able to stand up. He walked to the fridge and took a bottle of blood hoping that it would help him.

Jace was sleeping on the couch so he tried to not make too much noise. He sat on the armchair next to the couch and watched Jace sleep. Jace he was with Jace last night and suddenly he remembered Jace sitting next to him, talking loudly in his ear. He remember Jace telling him he loved someone...someone named Simon. 

Was Jace talking about him? He couldn't remember everything except that he was laughing every time someone opened their mouth. His head was spinning. Simon heard Jace moving on the couch and tried to stand up to go back to his room but Jace opened his eyes before he could do it.

“Hey.”

“Hey", answered Simon awkwardly, “how do you feel?”

“Like shit.”

Simon rose up from the armchair and went in the kitchen to grab a water bottle for Jace.

“Sorry I don’t have Tylenol or anything", said Simon as he gave the bottle to Jace.

“Don’t worry.”

“Do you uh, do you remember anything about last night?”

Jace didn’t answer immediately taking his time to think about it.

“I do, kinda. My mind is still a little bit foggy.”

“Did you mean it?”

Jace nodded which he seemed to regret immediately. 

“Ouch, shouldn't have done that. Yes I meant it but it doesn't have to mean anything to you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

“But what if I do? Because I feel the same.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Now, I propose we go back to sleep and we’ll talk about it when my head does not threaten to explode every second.”

Jace put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

“Not here", said Simon as he extended his hands toward Jace, “my bed is more comfortable.”

Jace smiled and took Simon’s hand. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
